


Reason

by peachywoo



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3964150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachywoo/pseuds/peachywoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wants to run with him one more time to see who’s the fastest. Laugh with him, hug him. Touch his white hair and his milky white skin. He wants to tell Killua to never leave again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reason

The sun is shining for the first time in days. It had been raining for nearly four days now, gusts of wind violently throwing the droplets against the window of the room Gon stayed in. So he was very happy to wake up this morning and discover the sunlight filtering in, bathing the room in an airy brightness.

Gon greets the old man behind the desk with a big smile and hands him the key of his room back. ‘’Thanks for letting me stay here, Nobu-san!’’  
The man acknowledges this with a nod, still smoking the pipe that he also had been smoking when Gon first set foot in the inn. As Gon leaves with a wave and his usual ‘bye-bye!’, the man slowly rises his hand before rubbing his beard, telling himself that no, he absolutely wasn’t just about to wave to one of his costumers.

The warm breakfast tea settled in his stomach has made the small boy a little drowsy, making his pace slightly slower than usual while walking down the path of the forest he’s in to get to the next city. The grass and trees look like they’re sparkling, the droplets reflecting the rays of sunlight that shine merciless on them. Gon holds the strap of his backpack with one hand, the other reaching down to pat the back of the white cat that’s walking in front of his feet. It immediately flinches and looks up, before disappearing in the bushes. Gon doesn’t do anything except tuck his hand in his pocket.

Three minutes later, the cat carefully reappears, getting a better look at Gon with its big green eyes. Gon smiles. Cautiously the cat lets its mud-covered paws move him forward, purring softly as he lets Gon pat his back this time. Carefully, he rubs his head against Gon’s shin.  
It kind of reminds him of Killua. 

☆

Steam rises from the blue cup that’s standing right next to the keyboard. Gon lifts the spoon to his mouth, licking off the last bit of cream left from his hot chocolate.  
‘’Mind the computer, please. Be careful.’’  
He looks over his shoulder at the lady he ordered the drink from and nods, his thumb in the air and spoon still in his mouth. ‘’Of course!’’  
Turning back, he puts the cup a little further away and grabs the computer mouse a little tighter, guiding the little cursor to the image that has the word ‘e-mail’ underneath it.  
When the cat had disappeared, he couldn’t shake the thought of Killua. Despite him saying he’d email Gon, he hasn’t heard from his best friend in months. Not that Gon blames him. Killua has to protect Alluka and Gon had been staying with Ging for some time, he knows that. He knows Killua wouldn’t email Gon every week – didn’t even expect him to, because he wouldn’t do that either. 

‘5 new emails!’ Gon reads.  
They’re not too interesting, really, and really old at that. Gon reads the fourth email, a link that sends him to the Hunter site, about the Hunter Association making the final decision of the chimera ants being classified as new magical beasts. He skips the rest of the mail.  
Taking a sip from his slightly cooled down drink, he clicks on the last email and nearly chokes when he reads who it’s from.

 

From: Killua Zoldyck  
To: Gon Freecss

Yo, Gon!

How are you? Finally able to send you an email.  
Gah… Now I can actually talk to you, I don’t really know what to say anymore. Stupid, right?  
I hope you’re having fun with Ging (you probably are though lol). I’ve been travelling with Alluka all this time and luckily I haven’t seen Illumi anymore, but I’m not letting my guard down. We’re in Zaban City now. I don’t know how long we’re going to stay here, but Alluka says she likes it. She also says hi.  
Gon… 

I miss you.

☆

As quick as his feet allow him to, he runs down the road, clutching his backpack in two hands. The angry pitter-patter of the soles of his shoes hitting the little stones on the road echoes in his ears. Zaban City. Zaban City. He remembers having been there before. Not quite there, more like, underneath the city, when they had to run more than 80 kilometres to get to the Numere Wetlands during the Hunter exam. He wants to run with him one more time to see who’s the fastest. Laugh with him, hug him. Touch his white hair and his milky white skin. He wants to tell Killua to never leave again. The email he received had been sent five days ago. Nearly a week. Gon hopes with all his might that his best friend is still in town.

☆

He isn’t.


End file.
